1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for manufacturing a motor and a disk drive apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for manufacturing a motor in which a sleeve portion into which a shaft will be inserted is affixed via an adhesive to a hole portion arranged at a base portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an adhesive is used for assembling various components of a spindle motor used for rotating a discoid disk (e.g., storage medium) in a disk drive apparatus such as a hard disk drive, or the like.
For example, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-114106, a base frame and a bearing sleeve are affixed to one another temporarily by an anaerobic adhesive and then by an ultraviolet thermoset adhesive for a secure connection. By such method, a precise assembly between the base frame and the bearing sleeve is achieved without large scale equipment.
Also, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-191735, a highly responsive adhesive (e.g., an adhesive that is epoxy based, and fast curing at a normal temperature, or a single component high frequency induction heating epoxy based adhesive, or the like) is used to affix a magnet at an inner circumferential surface of a rotor frame which will be heated by a high frequency induction heating apparatus.
Also, according to Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-15955, an adhesive is applied at a stator portion of a frame or a stator core which will be heated so as to cure the adhesive.
Note that reading errors and/or writing errors may be caused in a hard disk drive apparatus in which an inner space thereof is filled with an outgass generated by the adhesive used in the motor.
In general, the anaerobic adhesive and the adhesive of an ultraviolet cure type are more likely to generate the outgass than the adhesive of the heat cure type, and therefore not suitable for use in the hard disk drive which is expected to perform with precision (see Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-114106).
Also note that the heat cure type adhesive requires a long period of time to cure and therefore the sleeve portion which is attached to the rotor portion and the base portion need to be retained by a jig in order to maintain the accurate position with respect to each other while they are cured in an oven for a long period of time. That is, a large space inside the oven and large size jigs will be required in order to manufacture such motor increasing the manufacturing cost of such motor, and preventing an automation of the manufacture.